


Left Behind

by h_xneybee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Interspecies Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_xneybee/pseuds/h_xneybee
Summary: Ghostbur finds another after his death. He completely forgets about his dead ex-wife, Sally the Salmon. But is she actually dead?(I know. Leave me alone.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Friend, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Left Behind

Ghostbur opens his eyes, waking up to his boyfriend Friend driving him, moving his hoofs on the steering wheel. (Hoofs? Paws? Idk.)

How is he driving? He is a sheep. This makes little sense.

"Friend? What's going on?", Ghostbur says, petting his boyfriends wool.

Friend starts to cry, shaking his head. "You feel asleep on the way to our date." 

Ghostbur scratches his head, not really remembering they were supposed to be on a date. "Ah...sorry, Friend. You know I have memory problems."

Friend sighs. "It's okay, Ghostie. It just...feels like you don't love me."

Ghostbur gasps. "No! Of course I love you, Friend. If I could marry you, I would! Unfortunately, bestiality is still illegal in all 50 states and 7 continents."

Friend wipes his eyes. "If you love me, why do you call me Friend? My name is Greg. It's literally Greg." Friend cries harder, snot dripping down his face and getting stuck in his fur.

Ghostbur though for a second. He never really had a reason for calling him Friend. Did you know his name was Greg? Ghostbur didn't.

"Because it's opposite day, baby", Ghostbur said, clearly lying.

Friend sniffed, looking at Ghostbur. "Babe?"

"Yeah, Friend?"

"Kiss me."

They kissed, the car swerving on the road as the kisses got more passionate. They kissed until they were pulled over for reckless driving, and then Ghostbur was let off relatively unharmed under "pretenses of insanity".

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Ghostbur sat with Friend in Tommy's tent. Why where they in Tommy's tent without Tommy? I don't know. Leave me alone.

Tommy walks in, clearly confused on why they are in his tent without them. "Hello....?"

"Hi, Tommy!", Ghostbur says, "I'm just sitting here with my lovely boyfriend."

Tommy raises an eyebrow, clearly confused on who Ghostbur's talking about. (Because it can't be the sheep, right?)

"Right.....I reckon you've gone insane, Ghostbur."

Ghostbur huffed in offense. "It's not insanity, Tommy. It's love." Tommy scoffed and shook his head. "You just don't like that Friend is a guy."

"Right, I'm homophobic. That's the problem."

Ghostbur nods. "Can't think of any other reason, Toms."

Tommy narrows his eyes. He knew Ghostbur was a bit slow, but he can't be that stupid, can he?

"Well, what about Sally? The fish girl", Tommy says. 

"Sally?" Ghostbur raises an eyebrow them a look of recognition comes across his face. "Ah yes...Sally. I should visit her."

"She-She's dead, Wil. She died like, 10 years ago. I know you probably don't remember but..."

"Mm, no, she's not. She's in my bedroom."

Tommy stared at Ghostbur for a solid minute.

.

.

.

"Sure, mate. What would Sally think about Friend?"

Ghostbur looked sad but then smiled. "We've already broken up. She doesn't control me anymore."

Suddenly, Tommy burst into tears.

"Wh- oh no, Tommy. Are you alright?"

Tommy shook his head and started to leave. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation with my dead brother about his sheep boyfriend. This is gonna send me over the edge." Tommy ran out of the tent screaming.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Ghostbur walked to his base with Tommy and Tubbo. Friend was left alone at Tommy's tent. Ghostbur said it would be better if Sally didn't see his new man immediately after the reunited.

Ghostbur opened the door and walked to his bedroom. "Hey, Ghostie, man, I uh, don't want you to get disappointed but I'm pretty sure Sally is dea-" 

"No, Tommy. She's not, I swear. Look, she's right here!" Ghostbur grabs a storage container filled with water from under his bed. Inside is a small-probably malnourished-fish.

"Holy shit, Ghostbur. She's not dead!", Tubbo says.

"I told you she wasn't. I'm not crazy, I know real from fake."

Tommy stares at the storage container in Ghostbur's hands. "I-You-She's not dead. She's actually fucking not."

Ghotbur nods and says, "Oh, Sally. I missed you! We have much to discuss."

Ghostbur then proceedes to spend 30 minutes talking with a fish he kept under his bed.( And she responds!) Tubbo joins in the conversation as well.

Until Ghostbur brings up Friend.

You can see the regret on his face as soon as he does. "Oh no, Sally. Please don't cry, love", Wilbur says, holding the container to his face.

Tubbo looks uncomfortable, turning to look away from Ghostbur and Sally.

Ghostbur scoffs and says, "We are not dating anymore, Sally! You _cannot_ control me."

Ghostbur sets the container on the bed. "Don't you raise your voice at me! You are _not_ in charge of me! It's time to move on!"

Tommy stares in disbelief. He covers his ears, rocking back and forth with his knees to his chest. "I reckon _I've_ gone insane."

Ghostbur grabs the container and holds it above his head. "Fine, Sally. Be that way." He throws it on the floor, knocking the lid off.

Everyone sits there for a minute in shock, just watching Sally struggle to get air.

Then, all of a sudden, Tubbo screams at the top of his lungs, and steps on her.


End file.
